Le bonheur commence maintenant
by Maheva-san
Summary: Résumé: Sur la place du marché,une vieille dame tend un porte bonheur à une femme -Nouez ce ruban trois fois à votre poignet,mademoiselle,et il ne vous arrivera plus jamais rien -Auriez vous exactement l'inverse?
1. Chapter 1

**C'est l'histoire que j'ai écrite sur Sky donc ce n'est pas un plagiat,le prologue est tiré d'un livre que j'ai vu mais ça s'arrête là.**

Fic fairy tail  
Genre:drame,  
Couple:Lucy x Natsu

Prologue

 _Sur la place du marché,une vieille dame tend un porte bonheur à une femme_  
 _-Nouez ce ruban trois fois à votre poignet,mademoiselle,et il ne vous arrivera plus jamais rien_  
 _-Auriez vous exactement l'inverse?_

J'ai enclenché la clé,j'ai poussé la porte,et j'ai sentie qu'on avait reçu plus de courrier que d'habitude. Je me suis faufilé à l'intérieur pour que les lettres ne s'écrasent pas derrière la porte.  
Enfaite je m'appelle Lucy heartfillia Dulion,j'ai 23 ans et je suis prof de français dans une école privé,je suis marié à Loki dulion et aussi un écrivain amateur

J'ai posé mon tas des copies sur le guéridon, j'ai attrapé un crayon et,sur la première feuille en haut de la pile,j'ai noté l'idée que j'avais eue dans la voiture. J'ai écrit légèrement,sans appuyer,histoire que l'élève propriétaire de la copie,une fois gommée ne puisse pas se douter qu'elle avait servi de pense bête.

J'ai appelé Loki,qui n'a pas répondu. J'étais seule,comme prévu comme tous les mardis midi. J'allais réchauffer le reste des Lasagnes. Je me suis baissée pour ramasser le courrier. La porte avait été un peu dure à pousser,je m'attendais à voir des revus sur les signes astrologique dans lequel Loki était abonné. Parmi les prospectus,il y avait une grosse enveloppe. Je connaissais ce genre d'enveloppe cela fera peut être la sixième refus car aucune maison d'édition ne voulait mon roman.

J'ai fait ma routine comme tous les midis,comme si de rien n'était. J'ai monté le chauffage,sortir les courses ,voir combien de jours me restait il pour rendre leurs interrogation au Quatrième. J'ai fait comme si tout était normal. Mais ce maudit courrier ne m'était pas sorti de la tête,comment dire déstabilisée.

Fallait il que je lui tienne tête,que je l'affronte directement? Ou que je continue de l'ignorer?

Je ne voulais pas de faux espoirs,eh bien j'ai déjà un mari et un travaille convenable que j'aime.

Il faut que je l'ouvre un jours ou l'autre mais qu'est ce qui se passe?ce n'ai pas mon roman même si c'est le titre,je le regarde on dirait un scénario oui c est un scénario. Il y a une lettre qui m'est adressé:

Chère Madame Dulion,votre roman était magnifique de plus j'aimerais le réaliser avec vous dans un film,j'espère que vous voulez ma proposition.  
Mademoiselle Reby


	2. Chapter 2

**salut! Voici la suite de l'histoire!**

Chapitre 1: Quoi?

Rien, aucune réaction, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que la reine de la gaffe que je suis, reçoit une lettre lui disant qu'elle a fait un bon travail. Les maisons d'éditions me refusent constamment alors cela me rencontre sans voix.

Je reste là, pendentif environ cinq minutes, et enfin, je retrouve mes esprit, je saute, je danse, je suis vraiment contente, heureuse, et surtout dans la joie de cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Durant toute la journée, j'étais dans mon petit nuage, il y a des heures, j'ai parlé au téléphone avec mon idole, Madame Reby, écrivain et réalisatrice, et elle est tellement talentueuse. Je l'avoue j'ai bafouillé un peu mais ça c'est bien passé.

Je regarde mon téléphone, appelé, ne pas appelé, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je tourne en ronds depuis le lustre.  
Finalement, je me décide à faire.

Retour en arrière

\- euh, allô, je suis madame Dulion  
\- ah madame Dulion,  
je voudrais vous parlez de la proposition et donc?  
-je ne peux pas vous dire pour le moment alors lundi à 16 h chez Ruby  
-D'accord Madame  
-appelle moi Reby et je vous dit au revoir  
-au-revoir

Fin du flash retour

Elle a rendez-vous à 16 h, le lundi au restaurant le plus chique de la ville, je suis aller là bas que cinq fois dans ma vie. Hum, j'entends quelqu'un toqué, je m'apprécie de la porte et ouvre sur une petite fille aux cheveux rose, aux yeux bleus, elle porte une uniforme d'école, dans son dos et dans sa principale une valise

-bonjour je suis bien chez les Dulion

-Oui, pourquoi?

Elle me saute dessus et vous êtes la femme de papa crie t elle

-Quoi?

Mon crie résonna dans tout l'immeuble. Les voisins sortir pour savoir qui à crier, je me sens tout rouge, je prend la fillette avec sa valise le plus rapidement possible et ferme la porte, avant de me cône la honte.

-Explique moi s'il te plait

\- je suis la fille de Loki Léo Dulion annonce t elle fièrement.

-T'es la femme de mon papa, vous êtes si jolie!

Hein! c'est la fille de Loki, je vais le tuer ce salaud. En parlant du loup.

-chéri je suis rentrée

-oh chérie, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et prend le repas, je rentre dans le salon où il m'attend. Je l'appelle et lui balance le repas en pleine tête. Bien fait pour lui.

 _Rembobiner s'il vous plait!_

Dans une rue, une fille aux cheveux violette que l'on est confondre avec la rose courait comme une folle, elle portait un uniforme d'école, dans un de ses bras, il y avait une pomme de l'autre du pain .

\- Arrête toi fillette.

Loin, sur voir un gros monsieur, gros comme un Orgre, immense la poursuivre, c'était l'épicier du coin.

-C'est juste une douleur et une pomme, pourquoi tant d'histoire. Cria la fille

-Voleuse rend les moi. Cria l'homme

Dans une voiture, un homme roux à lunette dans son élégant costume noir, une voiture sa voiture de luxe, il s'appelait Loki Léo Dulion. Professeur à l'Université Zodiaque l'un des vrais même, riche avec une femme aimante.

La fille couru, sans même regarder la route, la voiture de Léo la percuta mais pas assez pour laisser la mort ou avoir la blessure grave Léo était très conscient, le sort de la voiture, il vit l'épicier s'enfuir loin de la fille couché sur le bitume.

\- Il est partit murmura la fille à Léo

\- Euh oui, désolé petite, moi c'est Léo et toi?

\- Virgo, hé j'y pense pour ma presque tué pour la peine que vous devez donner de l'argent.

\- Je devrais peut être appeler Le gros que j'ai vue.

-Je suis gentil aujourd'hui, vous pouvez juste me déposer chez moi. Disait elle  
Elle a sa pomme mais pas son pain car il était devenu immangeable elle ouvrit la porte du bolide et entra dans la voiture. Léo ne pût décrocher un seul mot.

Bon sur y va dit Loki en soupirant. Ils sont dans un calme profond mais agréable, la fille guide dans une maison presque en ruine dans un quartier peu accueillant.

-Tu habites ici?

-Oui, moi puis un poisson fidèle et ma petite soeur Verseau.

-Vous vivez seule ici?

-Oui mais ça va, j'arrive très bien avec l'école et Aquarius, sur esteline.

Léo eu pitié pour cette fille et sa soeur, lui aussi orphelin donc il comprend, voyant la fille sortir, il a pris une décision assez loufoque ou même plus, il dit à l'enfant:

-Est si je vous ai adopté, toi et ta soeur?

-Super cria la fille

Un jour ma générosité me perdra pensait il .Elle partit vers la maison avec un bocal avec un poisson et une fille endormis d'environ huit ans, Loki pris l'enfant des bras de sa soeur et la posa dans la voiture et sa soeur la suivit.

Devant un grand immeuble, une fille aux cheveux violet:

-Puisque tu es mon nouveau père, je peux t'appeler Papa Léo.

\- Oui et en passant j'ai une femme donc tu devras l'appeler maman Lucy ou maman si tu veux.

\- elle seras en colère contre nous?

-je ne sais pas, mais je suis sur, elle vous aimera. Dit il en souriant

-Virgo cria une fillette aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux de la même couleur.

-je suis là Aqua.

Elle prit la fille et lui expliqua la situation, la fillette paru surprise et dévisagea sa grande soeur mais elle accepte et se présentea à l'homme. Aquarius s'adaptait à toute sorte de situation qui était une de ces qualité mais elle garda une méfiance au roux, sa soeur a fait un peu confiance aux personnes à son goût. Passons, elle avait un problème plus urgent de trouver les toilettes.

\- Je veux aller faire pipi dit Verseau

-Moi je veux y aller voir notre nouvelle maison. Dit Vierge

-Papa crièrent elles à l'unisson

\- euh Virgo tu peux aller c'est dans l'appartement 234-B c'est facile à trouver Aquarius suit moi.

Loki a été choisi par la facilité des filles pour l'assimiler, il priait que Lucy ne le tue pas quand elle Véra les filles.

Aquarius ayant fini, c'est besoin d'être chez Loki, mais en trouvant un Aquarium dans le salon pour les petits, elle a dit à son père de l'être, Loki et craignant la réaction de sa chez lui dans trente minutes

Il entra et vit virgo se pose sur une chaise, sa femme lui répondis sa salutation, croyant que Virgo à déjà parler, il ne parla pas mais quand il revit sa femme, elle lui balança un plat de Lasagne.

-Quoi? Dit il


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre suivant.**

 _Chapitre 2 ou 3 je me souvient plus !_

Je me souviens de ce jour fatidique,c'était un réveillon des plus ordinaires sauf qu'ils y avaient les filles,cela fait déjà quatre mois qu'elles étaient là,je me souvient de cette carte d'invitation. Hum cela fait seulement deux semaines. Tu es l'une des choses qui donnaient du sens à ma vie.

Léo

Il y avait quelque jours

J'étais actuellement devant un grand Hôtel," Scarlett Palace" était écrit devant l'entrée de l'hôtel,c'était joli non splendide.

À gauche de moi,se trouvait ma petite Aquarius et derrière nous Léo et Virgo discutant d'un certain livre sur l'astrologie.

C'était enfaite le réveillon organisé par Mademoiselle Reby et ses collègues,je portais une longue robe noir avec un collier en or offert par mon chéri pour noël et le bracelet en argent que les filles m'ont donné à force d'économiser de l'argent j'étais tellement émue que j'ai pleuré de bonheur.

On retour,j'ai donné une montre en or à mon mari,bon j'ai galérer pour me l'offrir tellement il était coûteux. Et pour mes filles des tas de jouets et de déguisement.

Je me tenais bêtement devant le bâtiment,vraiment je suis fasciné et mes filles aussi sauf Léo qui a été habitué à ce genre d'endroit à cause de son travaille qui ont des réunion dans de nombreuse Hôtel .

Enfin entrant dans cette luxueuse endroit,le serveur nous donna notre place. Les tables avaient des étiquettes pour chaque invité,le notre était agréable car l'emplacement pour moi était parfait.

Durant deux heures la salle commence peu à peu a se remplir de gens tous splendidement habillé. Trois minutes plus tard, l'hôte se présenta et commença son discours et c'était très long,j'ai vu Léo baillé et les filles résistants de ne pas dormir sur la soupe quand nous à servi mais la petite a plongé tête la première dans la soupe. Elle s'est levé avec des cheveux mouiller et on a due l'emmener au toilette.

La soirée s'était bien passé,je devais aller chez mademoiselle Strauss l'assistante de mademoiselle Reby, pour revoir mon contrat,elle fixait la date à la fin du mois de janvier.

Il était trois heure du matin et les filles n'avaient plus d'énergie donc on retourna chez nous.

Elles dormaient pendant le trajet,Léo et moi discutons quand j'ai vu une lumière aveuglante foncé droit sur nous. C'était un camion or de contrôle et il se heurta à nous c'était l'une des pires jours de ma vie. Là,je venais de perdre mon amour Léo.

 _Dès années ce sont écoulée depuis mais ..._

Que dois je faire ? Hein Léo ! Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seule, nous laissé seule ? Chaque jours nos filles me demandent : « où est Papa ? » et toujours je leur répond : « Dans un monde meilleur ».  
Virgo, elle comprend mais aucune de nos n'a le courage de dire réellement la vérité à Aquarius, est ce qu'on est lâche ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferait toi si t'étais là à notre côté ? Chérie tu me manque.  
-Maman, j'y vais ! Me dit Virgo. Notre virgo est déjà grande, elle vient d'avoir douze ans,elle est au collège,en classe de quatrième, elle a des bonnes notes, ses professeurs l'admire pour son intelligence et ses bonnes manière, je la reproche juste d'aimer les costumes de gouvernante.

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ma dent. Cria Aquarus. La petie venait juste d'arracher une dent. Elle dit toujours qu'elle se mariera avec le voisin de dessus,un certain Scorpio. Les enfants grandissent si vite.

-Oui,va la mettre sous ton oreillers et la fée des dents viendra mettre une pièce.  
-Oui ! Cria t elle

-Mama, chocolat. Voilà notre fille, Luce. hélas elle n'a pas eu la chance de te connaitre , Elle a deux ans. Des yeux brun et une chevelure rousse,elle ressemble plus à toi qu'à moi.

-D'accord ma chérie,mais fini d'abord tes légumes.

-Oki Doki Mam

Une enseignante,une écrivaine à succès et Mère célibataire, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. j'aimerais que tu sois là.

Lucy regarda sa fille partir pour les cours tandis-que la cadette finissait son plat après avoir mis sa dent sous l'oreiller,elles mangèrent dans un silence apaisante.

Lucy en apercevant la montre accroché au mur, lût huit heure et demie,Aquarius avait un cours de natation à neuf heure et quart et Luce avait un rendez vous chez le docteur pour une visite médical. Elle avait encore le temps pour faire les courses et préparé leur bagage pour son premier voyage d'affaire,un voyage à Lisbonne pour le tournage de l'adaptation de son livre en film. Le vol a été reporter à seize heures,ce qui est mieux car il avait été fixé à l'origine dans la matinée à dix heures.

-plus vite ! Il faut être en avance sinon embouteillage.

À l'école, rue du berger

-Virgo,virgo !T'as vu mon nouveau sticker,c'est un signe des zodiaque. Cria une étrange fillette aux yeux bleu à la coupe dégradé,portant l'uniforme d'école qui courait dans le couloir.

-Mini, attend moi ! Cria son frère jumeaux Gémi

-Gémi,Mini, stop !

Trop tard !Mini heurta une pancarte disant « sol glissant » elle tomba tête la première tandis-que son frère glissa sur le sol et tomba sur ses fesses.

-Règle 3- 5 C : Aucun élève ne doit courir dans les couloirs sauf en cas d'urgence. dit alors Virgo

-J'ai mal. Gémit Gémi

-Virgo ! T'as vu mon nouveau Sticker. Une goûte de sueur perla sur son frère et Virgo.

-Allons-y sinon on va être hors tard.

Gémi et Mini sont les meilleurs amis de Virgo,ils sont des jumeaux âgées de douze ans, Gémi calme,intelligent mais espiègle, sa sœur,intelligente,énergique,blagueuse et espiègle bien sur.

-Tu pars vraiment pour Lisbonne ? Moi je suis allé au Kenya l'année dernière. Dit son amie surexcité

-mon vol est à seize heures,vous allez où pour les vacances ? Répondit Virgo

-on part pour Adélaïde en Australie. Avec émerveillement Gémi répondit

-Au pays des Kangourous !. Les yeux de Virgo s'illuminait à la mention de l'Australie.

Dans la salle de classe, même si l'école était très réputé,les élèves faisaient un chahut pas possible,certains se pourchassaient d'autre bavardaient et les plus calme dormaient, le professeur quant à lui, notait les feuilles d'interrogation écrite de chimie.

-Et c'est cette classe qui reçoit le prime de la classe la plus discipliné du Bahut chaque mois. Pensa Virgo perplexe

Dans un autre ville,dans un pays à des milliers de Kilomètres, un jeune homme de vingt sept ans,aux yeux émeraude et à la chevelure rose,mangeait un sandwich à la viande bien saignante posé sur un siège,sur ses genoux un mégaphone.

-Coupé ! Prochaine scène . Cria t il dans le mégaphone


End file.
